


Happy Father's Day

by IAmAllYetNotAtAll



Series: Spideypool Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comics/MCU inspired, Deadpool - Freeform, Domestic!Spideypool, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, MCUKinkBingo, Sewing, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, SpideypoolBingo, Wade has custody of Ellie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAllYetNotAtAll/pseuds/IAmAllYetNotAtAll
Summary: It's father's day and Ellie wants to make a gift for her dad. Her dad's boyfriend Peter is to the rescue.
Relationships: Eleanor Camacho & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Spideypool Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621408
Comments: 14
Kudos: 214
Collections: Spideypool Bingo 2020 Round 2





	Happy Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of AU where Wade has custody of Ellie, Peter is his boyfriend, it's nearing father's day, and fluff ensues. All domestic!Spideypool. I think there's so much opportunity for Ellie stories and looove the potential dynamics of it.
> 
> For SpideypoolBingo and MCUKinkBingo - 
> 
> SpideypoolBingo Square: Sewing  
> MCUKinkBingo Square: Found Family
> 
> PS: I call them 'Wilson's' but I do know that canonically Ellie is a Camacho, but it's the way Peter refers to them to make things simpler.

"Peter!" Ellie runs into the living room and stops abruptly in front of his seated form, her socks slip on the wood tiles and she has to hold her arms out to keep herself steady.

"... Yeah?" He slowly lowers the top of his laptop to give her his attention.

"I need your help."

Peter, in his completely unbiased opinion, would tell anyone that Ellie is the most adorable child in the world. Her bottom lip sticks out in a pout, her frizzy hair is in a messy ponytail-like monstrosity, and she's wearing her pajamas which include fleece pants and her favourite Spider-Man t-shirt. Yes, it makes his heart melt into gooey bits every time he sees her wear her father's gift.

The first time he'd met he'd been in his hero suit - introductions made by Wade as a show of trust. It was impossible not to instantly love the rambunctious 8-year-old. He'd seen her a few times after that, giving her a few toys and chatting and on very rare occasions coming in as a super-babysitter. It had only been a year or so ago that she'd met him as Peter Parker, and this time as her father's boyfriend.

He'd moved in 6 months ago and was still getting used to being an actual caretaker. If Wade goes off to work, he gets left at home with her and it becomes his responsibility to make sure she doesn't eat all the snacks and set things on fire.

Ellie's adapted well to the changes. He doesn't know what conversation she's had with Wade, but she's never once doubted his authority. (Probably largely thanks to being her favourite superhero, but he'll take the win anyway.)

That doesn't mean his anxiety doesn't peak anytime she seeks him out for answers. He'll always default to Wade when he's home, but he's just gone off on a job and this leaves him to watch her. Or... be here? Is it watching over someone if you live together?

It had been a little strange dating someone with a young daughter. Being in his mid-twenties and before this relationship not having much thought about children, and Wade in his early thirties already with a daughter, it was the biggest gap between them. They'd both navigated the rocky path and made the decision to work on it together but... 

He feels so out of his depth at times. Even more so, he feels like a stranger and the third wheel in their home.

"What's up?" He asks.

She rocks back and forth on her heels, "It's almost father's day."

It's the end of May, but that's close enough.

"It is," he agrees.

"I want to make something for dad."

He nods, "Okay. What are you thinking?"

She holds out her phone and blown up on the screen is an image of a heart-shaped... thing, "I found this on Pinterest. It's a pillow." In the front is sewn the words ' _Best Dad_ '. 

"Oh, that's cute! He'll love that."

From experience, Peter knows it's impossible to shop for a man who wants for nothing - although he tries to monitor expenses because Wade can be extravagant, anything he wants like a video game or a specific takeout for dinner or a new gun, he never hesitates to get it for himself. Peter's never bought him a store-bought gift and always goes with less traditional routes. The effort put into something homemade will mean more to him than anything else.

"Does it have instructions?" He asks. She holds the phone out to him and he scrolls down to the text that gives details on how to make the product in the image. He knows how to sew and is fairly familiar with the techniques the instructions present to him. "This looks doable."

"Awesome! Let's go!" She swipes her phone back and stares at him pointedly.

"Go?"

"To the store, duh!" She says. Nothing ever makes him feel as stupid as when Ellie looks at him like this - lips pursed, eyebrow raised, and hands on her hips.

He clicks his tongue and says the same way Wade often does, "Watch the attitude, missus."

She rolls her eyes.

Ellie is actually very loving and active and generous, but much like her father, hides all of that behind a wall of sass. Ellie's comes out as rebellious, Wade's as dark humour.

"You want to go now?"

"Yeah."

"Like... right now?"

Somehow her eyebrow climbs even higher. "Yu-p."

"Oh."

His brain freezes and stutters like a skipping CD in an old walkman. Stores. Which means outside. Which means taking Ellie outside. Without Wade. It's easy to keep her alive inside their two-bedroom apartment, but the streets of New York are a whole other ballgame. He was once hit in the forehead by a wayward baseball and doesn't much like ballgames.

"Yeah, sure. Let's get changed and we'll head out."

"Cool. Thanks, Peter!" She runs off and he lets out a soft sigh.

He moves his laptop to the dented coffee table and heads into his and Wade's bedroom. He's in lazy day clothes, sweats and one of Wade's t-shirts, and gets into proper jeans but doesn't change the shirt. He ends up hovering near the doorway shoving his feet into his worn-out sneakers waiting for Ellie and shoots off a text.

To Wade:  
_Is it okay if I take Ellie out to the shops?_

His social media addicted boyfriend responds instantly.

From Wade:  
_Lol you don't need permission to go shopping. Can you grab some KD? We're running low._

To Wade:  
_Will do. XOX._

Ellie is sort of a picky eater. Truthfully neither of them are particularly good cooks and they try to give her things on the healthier side, but.... aside from pancakes and nachos and maybe omelets, it all tends to go sideways. They're working on it - sort of.

He re-reads the text a few times and falls in love a bit more each time. Peter's pretty awful at reading people, it had taken months of flirting to realize Wade was actually serious about it, but he knows that Wade wouldn't trust just anybody with his daughter. He's never had a moment of pause about leaving her in his care and it's humbling. And terrifying.

Peter knows that most of his fear comes from his own lack of self-preservation. If he can't keep himself in one piece, how can he take care of this small child in need of protection?

She appears in day clothes, slightly torn jeans and a custom-made Deadpool t-shirt, and they head out.

He knows the right stores and understands what it is they're looking for. They get the material for the outside of the pillow and the fluff to fill it. Ellie is excited and accomodating and they're home within a couple of hours with everything they need and the boxes of Mac N' Cheese that Wade had requested.

Nobody tried to attack them or kidnap them or murder them or any other numerous awful things. They're out and back with hardly a hair out of place and Peter breathes a low sigh of relief once the door closes behind them. Ellie lives another day.

None of this should make him as nervous as it does, he knows this logically. Not that logic has ever done anything to change the way his brain handles stress.

Ellie takes their bags, minus the grocery one, to the living room. She tosses them on the table and starts pulling out the various pillow making accouterments. He puts away the food and grabs their sewing equipment from the junk drawer. He joins her a couple of minutes later with the necessary tools. She's pushed the table further from the couch and has plopped on the floor to work and she has everything scattered around her. The plastic bag has been tossed on the floor and Peter sets it to his side when he sits beside her to use as a garbage bag.

They bought red fleece for the pillow and black for the lettering, as well as some white string to thread around the edges. She sets her phone on the table with the Pinterest instructions and they get to work.

Wade won't be home until tomorrow night and is always good at texting if he expects to be early or late. The hero, or vigilante, lifestyle requires consistent communication and despite both of their habits for disorganization and getting easily distracted, they know never to forget a text. It's not worth the effects on either of their mental states.

Ellie doesn't care how much time they have and acts like her father might walk through the door at any minute. He continuously soothes and reassures her.

"He's going to love it, Ellie."

"We have plenty of time; there's no need to rush."

"Want to stop for dinner?"

True it's not quite dinner time, but that doesn't excuse the look of annoyance she sends his way.

"But we're not done!"

"Okay, okay, let's keep at it then."

He's only eager for a break because he's doing most of the work. And that's mainly due to him not wanting her to use the sharp scissors or the sewing needle. She eagerly watches, but mostly he's doing this on his own. He reminds himself that she's doing this out of love for Wade and he's as excited as she is to see his reaction.

They get the heart shapes cut out and then the letters. He sews them on carefully and they're hardly crooked. He does the contouring with the white thread. He hands her the nearly finished product for her to enjoy stuffing it with fluff before he finally sews the pillow closed.

"It's awesome!" Ellie exclaims, taking the finished product in hand.

Peter smiles proudly, "It really is."

"Thanks so much, Peter! You're the best!" She stands and adds, "I'll go hide this in my room."

That's essentially her queue saying she won't be around for cleanup duty.

Figures. Just like her father that one. 

He puts away the sewing equipment and the spare material and shoves the rest in the garbage bag. He pushes it into their already pretty full garbage can and forces the lid down over it. He returns to his spot on the sofa with his laptop, and his research, and Ellie doesn't come to see him again until it's actually dinner time and he's completely forgotten to get food going.

"Peter, I'm hungry," she says with a pout.

"What are you hungry for?" He asks like he's at all prepared for whatever answer she'll supply.

"KD," she offers.

"I can do that."

"I'd hope so," she sasses.

He waves her away and makes a batch of fake Mac N' Cheese that he divides up between two bowls and sets on the coffee table. They spend the rest of their Saturday night snacking and watching She-Ra. 

The next night, Wade finds them in the same spot when he gets back from his mission. There are way too many dirty bowls with grossly orange stains, several cups of either juice or water, an empty bag of chips, and his favourite boyfriend and favourite daughter cuddled asleep watching some lady warrior princess magical transformation show. He doesn't actually know what they're watching.

He pries Ellie off of Peter's arm and shoulder and tries not to laugh at the spot of drool she leaves behind. Kids are so gross. Peter mumbles something sleepily and falls into the now empty space beside him to curl into a ball. He tucks her into his arms and gets her to bed. He pecks her cheek and tucks her in gently before returning for Peter.

He stops in the entryway and watches him for a moment. The enhanced hero, sensing the eyes on him though never with that prickle of danger that others give him, flutters his eyes open and tilts his head up and to the side to see him. One of his hands reaches out and fingers crook in a 'come here' gesture.

"Wa-ade," he mumbles and shifts to squish up against the back of the couch.

Wade laughs softly and walks over to it but doesn't accept the clear invitation.

"We have a bed, baby boy. No need to crash on the couch. You're getting too old for that nonsense."

Peter flips him the bird but turns and holds his arms out for Wade to pick him up, "Fine, asshole."

Wade lifts him and finally gets the kiss he'd been aching for since his jet landed in the city. Peter's arms wrap around his neck and his feet kick cutely and he places several gentle kisses along Wade's mouth and jaw.

"I love you," he singsongs.

Peter hums happily, "Love you too. We missed you. You're not allowed to leave again for at least a month."

"I think I can manage that," Wade agrees.

He's distracted by the kissing and whispering but knows his home blindfolded (Bird Box challenge? More like Bird Box inconvenience.) He gets them into their room and tosses Peter unceremoniously on the bed. His reflexes keep him collected and he doesn't even notice the unromantic throw. He crawls to the pillows and watches him drowsily.

Wade's had a long mission and his daughter is a room away, so he just changes into a pair of sweatpants in a way that's not at all sexy but still gets Peter's lips right back on him when he slips into his place by his side. They kiss and touch as a reminder of each other's presence. He's home. His family's here. 

They fall asleep with all their limbs tangled together and the stress of separation finally faded.

\---

Father's day is June 15th this year.

Ellie doesn't approach Peter about it again and he figures she's got herself sorted. Last year he hadn't been living with them yet and aside from bringing them dinner the night before and doing something more private for Wade (since he'll take any excuse for that), he'd left the day itself to the two of them. It'd be odd to try and make himself scarce from his own home and decides to embrace it.

He gets up early to make them all breakfast, as awful as that is on a Sunday and he'd only crawled in through the window a couple of hours ago after a long night of patrol.

Breakfast is kind of Wade's thing - it's also the only type of dishes either of them are almost decent at cooking. He'd bought some bacon, Canadian of course, earlier that week and the smell of sizzling meat gets both Wilson's out of bed as predictably as the promise of weekend morning cartoons.

"Morning, baby boy," Wade mumbles into his shoulder as he slides in behind him and wraps his arms loosely around his waist. "You're up early. It's gross."

Peter laughs softly and wipes his eye with his free hand to stem away the fatigue. The other hand holding the spatula moves a cooked slice of bacon to a plate on the counter beside the stove.

"It is. You could have slept some more."

"Mm. Nah. Smells good out here." His nose nuzzles into his neck and Peter reaches back to pat his cheek. "Why are you spoiling us? I know it's not our anniversary. I have a hundred reminders for that."

Peter shakes his head. If Wade ever forgot their anniversary, he could never hold it against him because he's just as likely to do the same.

"It's father's day. Apparently that's something worth celebrating."

"Oh, right. That's a thing I am, isn't it?"

"That you are." He rests his hand on Wade's pressed gently against his stomach. "Over-easy like usual?"

"Always."

"Alright. Go take a seat and I'll finish this up."

"I should go wake Ellie," he says though doesn't seem inclined to leave the warmth of Peter's back. 

"The missus is already awake," he tells him. The whole super-hearing thing and all. "Go. Sit."

Wade slides slightly to the side so he can press a kiss to the corner of his mouth and his nose crinkles.

"Go brush your teeth, you caveman."

"You love the morning breath."

"Mm. Not sure I'd go with 'love'."

Ellie trots down the hall while he gently pushes Wade away and she's still dressed in her pajamas just like the two adults. Peter shoots her a look over his shoulder.

"You too, kiddo! Teeth. Brush them. Now, please."

She rolls her eyes and disappears the way she came from.

"Go teach your daughter good habits."

Wade groans dramatically but scurries away after his daughter.

He laughs under his breath. He really does love both of them. He plates eggs (scrambled for him and Ellie, over-easy for Wade), bacon, and toast. The coffee is almost ready when the two return from the washroom, and he puts down two mugs for him and Wade and orange juice for Ellie. They settle all together at the table and share a nice breakfast. 

Most of the morning is spent watching cartoons and debating going out to do something. It's after noon by the time they decide not to leave the apartment and hunker down with video games and junk food which they all is truthfully Wade's favourite way to spend a day. It's only after the pizza arrives does Ellie disappear to her room to get her father's gift.

She skips over to stand in front of Wade with her hands behind her back and Peter smiles softly at her eagerness. He pauses the game so that she can have her father's full attention.

"What'cha hidin' there, Ellie-belly?" He asks, eyeing her side where her arm is hidden just out of sight. 

"I got you a gift," she says and rocks on her heels giddily.

"Ooh, a gift? For me? What on earth did I do to deserve a gift?"

"You helped make me."

"Right, right," he says with a smile and teases, "But that makes you the greatest gift I ever got, doesn't it?"

Peter rolls his eyes at the pure sap coming out of his boyfriend's mouth.

Ellie giggles and nods, "Exactly! Here."

She holds out the little heart-shaped pillow and Wade takes it gently, almost reverently. He reads over the two words stitched into the front and Ellie continues to rock but now from anxiety.

"Do you like it?" She asks self-consciously. Her hand goes up to tug at a loose curl which she only does when her nerves get the best of her.

He flips it in his hands a couple of times and meets her gaze with his smile even wider than before. 

"It's awesome, Ellie. Thank you!"

He stands and takes her in his arms in one quick motion. She squeals in delight as she's smushed in his embrace. He presses several quick kisses to her cheek as she tries to push him away, laughing all the while. Peter can only sit there and smile fondly at the two of them. 

Wade finishes by blowing a loud raspberry on her cheek and then sits back down with his daughter in his lap. He gently sets the pillow beside him and gives it a little pet. 

"It's almost as beautiful as you."

Both Peter and Ellie roll their eyes at that one, but they all know it secretly overjoys the little girl.

She shoves his shoulder, "You're gross. Me and Peter made it ourselves by the way. So there's extra love in it. Just so you know."

"Awe, that makes it a hundred times better. Thank you, my loves."

Wade's hand reaches out to squeeze his wrist and Peter grabs his hand and presses a kiss to his palm.

"You're welcome."

Peter hears him whisper, "Are you forgetting something else?"

"Oh! Yeah!" Ellie jumps off his lap in a way that's much less elegant than she probably believes it to be.

She runs to her room leaving the two adults in silence. For a brief moment.

"What's that about?" Peter asks and Wade only shrugs, pretending he doesn't know his boyfriend had heard his words. He eyes him warily but moves on. "I'll go get more Coke. Want some?" He asks, grabbing his cup and already reaching for Wade's.

"Sure, thanks."

Peter refills their cups with more pop while trying not to eavesdrop on whatever trouble Ellie is getting up to in her room. He's heading back to the table when she reappears once more with her hands behind her back. He sets the two cups down on the coffee table and is about to sit when she taps him impatiently in the back. 

"Peter!" 

He turns to her with free hands and says, "Yes?"

She doesn't make much of a show of it. Her hands reappear and in her grasp is a card. She holds it out to him.

"What's this?" He asks, taking it from her without really thinking about it.

"It's for you," she says but doesn't elaborate.

"Okay..."

He brings it closer and takes in the cover. It must be something she'd made at school; it's all cardboard and glitter, and on the front is written in some sort of glitter pen, ' _Happy Father's Day!_ '. He swallows thickly and opens the card to see what's inside.

There's another message, again, written in glitter.

' _We made doggies (and maybe some cats) happy for you. Love you lots, Ellie.'_

It's short and sweet and to the point and he doesn't actually get the full message but he gets enough of it.

He looks up at her over the top of the card and can't formulate any words.

' _Happy Father's Day'_.

To him. 

She's saying this to him in a school-made card.

Because... because... she sees him as some sort father-ish figure? Maybe?

"Me and daddy bought some pet food and toys and brought it to an animal shelter. He said you'd like that more than a gift..." she eyes him and shuffles in place. Her hand reaches for her curl.

His lips part to speak but nothing escapes. He looks over his shoulder to Wade who only smiles softly in return. He looks back at Ellie and tries again.

"I... I... That's, um... That's really sweet," he cuts himself off when he chokes up.

"Are you gonna cry? Because I didn't mean to make you sad. I'm sorry."

Her grip on her hair tightens and Peter can only follow in his boyfriend's earlier footsteps. He leans down and pulls her into his arms. He lifts her and she wraps her arms around his neck. He presses a soft kiss to her temple.

"Thank you, Ellie." His voice is rough and choked.

While she's in his arms he turns to Wade who has the widest grin on his lips.

Ellie lets him coddle her for a little while. He doesn't know that he can face her quite yet, at least until his thoughts settle.

She's not his daughter - not yet. But this is a promise, sort of. A what can be. He and Wade are a ways from marriage, not that he wouldn't say yes if asked, but this is his future. He stares at his boyfriend and looks down at what may one day be _their_ daughter. All he's wanted for so long is her acceptance and this is a blaring neon sign of it.

He loves them both and he plans to keep them.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers!


End file.
